Hobo Heart
Hobo Heart is a male creepypasta character who has appeared in two stories, "Hobo Heart and Hobo Heart: Stitches." Hobo Heart is a Gemberling, a Gemberling is a humanoid supernatural creature who serves their creator which in Hobo Heart's case, his purpose is to harvest a human heart that has been filled with sorrow and sadness. Once harvested, he would "feed" (place the heart near the roots of the tree and the tree would consume the heart) the heart to a tree of prison. The tree acted as a prison to six evil spirits, who Hobo needed to keep the spirits imprisoned by feeding the tree ten human hearts. If he failed to deliver the hearts, the spirits would be set free and he would have failed his purpose. Personality Hobo Heart in the first story, "Stitches" was seen as a calm, patient and very well-mannered man. He didn't show any kind of rage in his murders until in the story, "Stitches", he becomes enraged at the fact C.C tried to give his literal heart back when he gave it to her. Appearance Hobo Heart stands at a height of 6'1 and weights 180 lbs. He has white hair, blue eyes, and black-greyish skin. He has skeletal features on his face and body since he was made from Voodoo/Magic and the spell can only work with the markings. The markings cannot be removed. Hobo Heart (Second Story after Stitches): The story starts off with a scene with a few investigators talking about a recent murder that happened about a girl found with her chest crushed open and her heart ripped out of her own body. The story then switches to a scene where a girl and her boyfriend are driving near the outskirts of town, the girl proceeds to tell her boyfriend to calm down about the whole murder crisis that has been happening as he was hesitant to go out because of the murders. However suddenly, the car shook violently as something crashed down upon it. The window burst into shards and the couple could see Hobo Heart standing outside their car. Hobo Heart suddenly grabbed the girls boyfriend from inside the car and tossed him right into a tree. The boy felt a sudden wave of sadness flush over him making him unable to protect or help his girlfriend who was then ripped harshly out of the car. Hobo whispered something into the girl's ear, kissed the whimpering and terrified girl on the forehead before digging his own hand into his chest taking his heart out of his chest before digging his hand into the girl's own chest taking out her beating heart. He placed her heart inside the wound he had created in his own chest before stitching it up afterward before turning his attention to the girl's boyfriend. The girl's boyfriend stayed frozen with tears running down his cheeks as Hobo Heart knelt in front of him and put his hands and both sides of his face. "Do you value your heart?", he said before a loud crack was heard and the story ended. Hobo Heart: In the story of "Stitches", a girl named Celina or as her friends called her "C.C" encountered Hobo Heart while Hobo was stalking a victim since C.C followed Hobo's dog to him. Hobo's aura did not affect C.C the way it would for others because anyone who went near Hobo was caught in his aura and experience a wave of sadness and depression making them unable to respond or do anything during that moment since they would be drowning in their own thoughts of sadness and pity. It made Hobo happy that C.C was not affected by his powers, Hobo normally did not feel happiness since everyone who was near him would experience emotions of sadness. C.C and Hobo Heart soon became friends, they started to hang out with each other but it was not long before C.C and Hobo Heart both fell in love with each other. For Valentines Day, C.C gave Hobo a valentine that read, "If you value your heart then you'll give it to me." Hobo promised he would give his heart to C.C keeping the valentine. Hobo soon saves C.C from her "friend" named Jim who was assaulting C.C after she refused to kiss him and ran out of his car, Hobo killed Jim, stopping him from molesting C.C any further. C.C who was almost unconscious from the blood she had lost, heard the sound of flesh tearing and of blood splattering. Hobo took C.C's valentine words literal by taking out his own heart and giving it to C.C to prove his love. C.C took his heart and Hobo kissed C.C on the forehead saying, "I value my heart....you can keep it...I don't need it anymore." When C.C woke up, her parents told her the news about her best friend, Elizabeth and some other kids going missing after dropping C.C off at her house. C.C then proceeded to unfold Hobo's hoodie which he wrapped his heart around in, and she saw that his heart was still beating. C.C ran out of her house with Hobo's heart searching for him afraid Hobo would be in danger without his heart. Hobo's dog lead C.C to the tree Hobo had told her never to touch or come near, the tree was starting to appear as if it was dying when C.C arrived. Hobo's dog then leads C.C to the back of a hill where am opening was. C.C walked into the opening and when she touched the roots, her heart filled with sorrow as she would see flashes of the faces of deceased, dead people of the hearts Hobo had taken. C.C saw six faces appear in her mind, the faces looked horrible and demonic. She crawled through a hole and ended up in a circular room. C.C then saw her friends, Elizabeth, Britany, Glen, Jim, and Mike entangled in the roots. C.C tried to run over to them and pull them out but it was too late as the roots were squeezing the bodies, her friend's bones breaking. C.C then saw Hobo laying lifeless and still on the ground. Hobo explained he had only delivered 5 hearts to the tree so he failed his purpose. C.C then took out his heart and told him to offer it to the tree. Hobo became enraged that he sacrificed his own heart for her (he took her words literally) and she would just cast it away. Hobo killed C.C and took her heart in order to fill the tree but he broke the spell he was under by committing this act and gained free thought. He decided to fail his purpose and implant C.C's heart in his own chest letting the spirits free. However, her heart is human so it would eventually fail. Being able to sense unfaithful hearts of others, he seeks out a person to replace his failing heart and he always asks the question, "Do you value your heart?". Powers/Abilities: * Tristès Aura: He emits an aura that causes anyone that gets caught in the aura to become disoriented, feel depressed or sad. * Wings: Hobo Heart has the ability to summon wings since when upon Hobo's creation, a crow feather fell on the components giving him the ability of flight. * Regeneration: Hobo Heart has the ability to repair himself as if he loses a limb it will be reattached if held in place for an extended period of time. * Strength: Hobo is very durable and has an exceptional amount of strength. Facts * His creator is ChrisOzFulton * Hobo is more than a 100 years old. * He has a male dog that has no name that was seen in the story, "Stitches". Videos Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Ageless Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Serial Killer Category:Fucking Run